Glass Water
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: A Buffy/Giles fiction, set after season 7, after the series ended, and Buffy goes to England to find Giles, and lots of things happen...


Glass Water

It had been years after they'd destroyed the Hellmouth, and seeing that every potential Slayer was a Slayer, Buffy no longer had to be so overworked. She had moved to England to be with her Watcher, even though he was fired. He and Buffy had a strong bond, and she missed him terribly for the years she stayed in Los Angles with Dawn, and seeing as how Dawn had their father to turn to, she decided to surprise Giles.

She finally reached a nice place somewhere in England. She stood outside the place and knocked. Her heart raced as she waited for the familiar face get to the door. "Buffy?" His British accent made her smile, and wave. His face grew into a smile as well, and he gestured in towards his new loft. Buffy stood in the doorway, and Giles turned and walked the rest of the way. He took his glasses off, and wiped them before speaking. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I know. I should have called, or something."

"It's just-How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Everything's new, but still kind of the same, since I left."

"Right, you used to live here."

"Yes. So, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." The way she said that made him smile, and he turned to hide a bit of it, walking into the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

"How's Dawn?"

"She's doing good, getting older, and more annoying."

He let a small laugh before returning with the tea. "How long did you plan on staying?"

"Well, I don't have much money, so-"

"If you want, you could stay with me."

Buffy looked up from her tea. She had stayed with him before, but this was different. "Do you have enough room?"

"There's a guest bedroom. You can stay as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's fine. I live alone, and I mean, we could catch up."

"Alright, I guess I could stay for a while."

"Do you have anywhere else you need to be?"

"Not really. I mean, Dawn practically takes care of herself now."

"Have you heard from Willow, or Xander?"

"Xander calls me twice a week, and Willow stops in and visits, and Andrew is well-"

"You're still keeping track of him?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He kind of started dating Dawn."

"What?"

"No-need on the details."

"Yes-Well, how about we go for a walk?"

"Sounds nice." He led the way out the door and to his car. He opened the door for her, and he started off to the park.

Once they reached the park, he opened the door yet again, to let her out, and they started walking. They reached the middle of the park, where basically no people were around. It was silent. There was a small lake, and over it, a bridge. He started towards it. She followed him up to the middle of the bridge, and noticed him looking at something. "What is it?"

"Look." He moved her face towards a still part of the water. It was so still, it looked as if it were glass. She didn't even realize his hand was rubbing her back. Either that, or she didn't mind. He was comfortable, and looked at her as she got completely lost in the stillness of the water. It reminded him of the time when her 18thbirthday came around, and he had to drug her. He shook away the thought. He didn't like to think of that moment when she lost all trust in him, and he watched her as she stared out at the glass water. "Buffy?" She still seemed non-responsive. He moved his hands to her shoulders, making her face him. "Buffy."

"Wha-Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. What did you see?"

"Peace, quiet, stillness, and serenity." He looked back out as a ripple in the still part caught his eye. Buffy turned, noticing the same thing, when they saw a turtle pop up from under the water. Buffy let out a small laugh, and Giles smiled at her. "Can we stay here forever?"

"It might not be okay with the park."

"If it's not okay with them, I'll kick their butt." She laughed at her statement. It made him smile at how happy she had become, and how much she had changed since he had last saw her, especially with Spike dying and all. Why he kept bringing up horrible moments, he didn't know. He decided to put his attention back on Buffy. His hand had found its way back to her back, still rubbing it, the similar pattern from earlier. He then moved and changed the movement a little, and started to notice how much Buffy noticed his hand.

He didn't stop though. Instead, he put both hands against her back, giving her a small massage. Her back arched at first, from surprise more than anything, and soon relaxed to the attention he was giving her. His hands moved to her shoulders. She whimpered as the tenseness was released at his hands. Soon, her whimpers turned into small moans, and up until then, Giles had never been so attracted to her. She didn't even realize the effect she was having on him. He felt his pants tighten. He had to stop. Otherwise, he was going to hurt himself. She sighed out in disappointment when he stopped and removed his hands, and he started back towards land. "Giles!"

He turned. "What is it?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"It's going to get dark, and I don't do well finding my way about in the dark."

"You could have told me we were leaving."

"Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again," she joked with him as she took his hand in hers, interlocking her fingers with his. He smiled, and responded by closing his hand around hers. As before, he opened the door for her and helped her into the car. He walked around the back, things still flowing through his mind. Eventually, he made it to his door and drove back to his loft, unlocking the door and letting Buffy enter first. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

"Alright." He went up some stairs and grabbed the pillow on the other side of his bed, seeing as he never used it, and then a dress shirt of his, and made his way back down the stairs. He noticed Buffy was still standing in the same place. He laughed loudly, and startled her. "I brought you a dress shirt, for sleep, and a pillow."

"Thanks, but I'm not tired. Don't actually sleep, remember?"

"You're still not sleeping?"

"Sometimes." He handed her the things anyway.

"Follow me." He walked down a narrow hall, and revealed a nicely-decorated bedroom, and a bed with no pillow.

Buffy smiled. "This is for me?"

"It's for guests, and you're a guest, so yes."

"Giles, it's fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it." She turned and gave him a hug. It was nice at first, but became uncomfortable the longer she held him. "I still sleep regularly, so-"

"Right, night, Watcher man." He smiled at his nickname. Even though he was fired, she had always called him that, and he absolutely loved it.

He walked back upstairs, getting dressed in his pajamas, and as he picked up his pajama top, he heard someone behind him. He turned, noticing Buffy in his dress shirt. Noticing a small glimpse of white panties, he swallowed. "Buffy, what do you need?"

"I got scared, and I need my big, strong Watcher man to protect me."

He felt his heart jump at the way she said it so seductively. His boxers tightened. "Yes-Well, I'm tired, and there are weapons in a trunk behind the couch."

"I don't want a weapon. I want you." She made her way towards him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in, and he leaned away.

"Buffy, um-" He pushed her away, and wrapped his shirt around him, leaving the buttons undone. "What are you doing?"

"Spending quality time with my Watcher."

"I think you should go downstairs."

"Come on, Watcher man, I know you were looking at me earlier."

"Is looking at people a crime?"

"It is when your pants tighten when you rub my shoulders."

"I think you shouldn't make such a rash decision like this, especially with someone as old as me."

"You're not that old, and I trust you completely. I think it would be fine."

"I don't, and really, please just go to bed."

"Giles-"

"No, not right now. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow."

"But-"

"Buffy, go." He sounded so commanding, not something she was used to, but she listened to him, turning fast so he could see her white panties yet again, and practically bounced out of the room.

The next morning, Giles woke, his shirt still unbuttoned as he stood and buttoned it poorly, leaving the top ones still undone. He walked down the stairs, noticing Buffy wasn't awake yet, and actually slept. He started towards his kitchen, making a full breakfast. He had almost forgotten about Buffy, until he saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Buffy, good morning. Eggs?"

"Thanks." She grabbed the plate from his hands, and went to the dining room table. Giles followed after. He sat nicely, and stayed quiet and to himself, until Buffy spoke up. "Hey, about last night. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, Giles. I completely lost myself, and almost went over that line."

"There's a line?"

"The line between friendship and weird."

"Weird?"

"You know, if I actually did something, it would have been weird today. I-"

"It's okay to have these feelings. You're old enough. But I still don't know, why me?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"After breakfast, we can go for another walk, and talk."

"Sounds good." They ate their breakfast, sharing their stories since they split. Afterwards, Giles excused himself and went to change. He so hoped Buffy would do the same, and sure enough, as he came downstairs, she was turned away from him, checking something on the wall out. She was wearing a white sundress. Her hair was brushed, and placed a little below her shoulders. The dress went down to her mid-thigh, and wasn't that revealing.

He smiled at her as she turned. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He opened the front door for her, and walked out behind her, locking the place as they left. He opened the car door again for her, and walked to the other side, getting in. He drove, and parked in the same spot. She decided to lead the way, walking out in front of the man a little faster. He smiled at her playful attitude as they reached the bridge yet again. She looked out, and found the still water that was so glass-like. "It's still there, Giles." She sounded like such a twelve year old.

"That it is."

"You think it will be that still forever?"

"Maybe, until a turtle pokes its head up." She smiled as she looked at him, and he smiled back.

"I think it's mostly because we know each other so well."

"What was that?"

"Why I chose you."

"Oh, continue."

"I trust you, and I've always loved you, but I just think that maybe it would, or at least could be, a good idea."

"Buffy, I love you too, and I trust you as well. You've always been smart when making decisions-"

"But?"

"But, I don't feel comfortable doing something like that. I could never hurt you. I wouldn't, and it's too difficult to see what would happen if we-"

"Giles, you could never hurt me."

He turned away from her, and then turned back. "Please don't cry, Buffy."

"I can't help it. I really do love you." He hugged her as she cried in his shirt. He was used to the warm, soft water hitting him, but he felt so bad, and lifted her chin, making her look at him. He smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. It was a small kiss, and it was only for a second, and he moved away from her face. "Now, why did you do that?" Buffy was getting more hysterical, and started to cry harder.

He looked at her, and she looked back at him. She moved her hand to the back of his head, and her other hand was on his waist. His hands were at her back. "See, now I want to kiss you."

He leaned down, kissing her again, more passionately and opened his mouth to her, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. Their tongues tangled, switching mouths, and Giles leaned her against the rail of the bridge until she basically was about to fall off. One of her legs wrapped around his as he pushed her more into the railing. Tugging and pulling at each other had its limits. Buffy started to notice that she was losing balance and starting to slip. Giles didn't notice, and with one final push against her body, she fell over into the glass lake.

"Buffy!" she came back up after a moment, and started to laugh. "Oh, dear lord, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you want to come help me?" A smile came across his face as he walked over to the edge she was closest to, and leaned out his hand.

"Here." She grabbed it, and jerked it a little, and smiled as she stood.

Giles' smile disappeared under something which looked almost as if he had gone from the world. "Giles, what's wrong?" He continued to stare at the girl, and had more bad memories flash in his head. This time, it was when she was drowned by the master. She died that day, and the dress looked the same as that day. It was like reliving a horrible thing all over." Giles!"

"Sorry, Buffy, I can't right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I keep seeing the past. That is, the not-so-good past." She turned to see what he was talking about, and saw her reflection perfectly in the now-still, glassy lake.

"Oh god." She saw it too, and turned to him and walked around the man, nicely pushing him into the lake.

He came back out of the water. "Bloody hell!-" She chased after him, wrapping her arms around his head, kissing him again, letting him respond in time. He pushed her off. A smile came across his face. "We should get back, get out of these wet clothes." He helped her up once more and walked back to his car, opening the trunk first, grabbing towels, and handed her one. "Here, dry off before getting in."

"Thank you." Buffy took the towel, and dried off before she stepped into his car. It was the first time he didn't open the door for her. After he finished drying, he stepped in and started off.

They reached his place a little after one o'clock, and after changing, he started lunch, Buffy came out wearing another sundress, which was a light purple, and still had dampened hair. He laughed at the memory of watching her fly down and into the water, even though it scared him. "Are you alright?"

"Still a little cold. You?"

"Good. Lunch?"

"Thanks."

"Buffy-"

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pulling you in the water."

"It's okay. It got my mind off of things."

"Right." They finished their lunches, and when they finished, Giles looked at the woman before him. "Buffy, about earlier, and last night-"

"Don't worry about it. It was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For doing it."

"Don't be. You're a very good kisser."

"Don't go there."

"It was very nice, and very sensual, and wondrous, and-" He pushed her chair, making her fall to the floor. She laughed, and stood back up. "Stop pushing me."

"Stop being a pain."

"Stop being a good kisser."

"Stop being annoying," Giles smiled, and walked over to her, brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled at her, and then turned away from her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. "Giles?" He talked over his shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact.

"We can't have that happen again."

"Giles-"

"Buffy, you don't understand. I can't."

"I don't want that. I just want you to hold me."

"Holding can lead to other things I'm uneasy about."

"Please, Watcher man?"

He twitched as she said his nickname, and turned around, noticing her puppy dog eyes. He smiled and held her close. Her face went in his shirt, no tears this time, and he placed his head down on hers, smelling her hair. She looked up, still having her puppy dog eyes, as her hand went to the back of his head. He moved his hands to the small of her back, and smiled. He started to lean down, then backed off, not letting go. His face was questioning her, and she just looked at him, pulling his face back to hers. His forehead was pressed against hers. He felt her warm breath against his face.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He stopped after a couple seconds, and looked away. She decided to give him space, letting him go. He responded by holding her tighter. Bringing her face back to his, the kiss was more passionate, and he let his tongue explore her mouth yet again. His hands explored her back, as hers tangled in his hair, and then she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued kissing her. He made his way up the stairs, pushing her over onto the bed first, still linked together as he was on top. She tugged and pulled at him.

He pressed himself into her. She felt his pants were bulging, and moved her legs so he could whip his belt offend toss his pants to the floor. He removed her dress, and ripped off his shirt. Her eyes grew as he came back down on top of her, still kissing and pressing. She could tell he was ready, and moved her hands to his boxers, as his hands found her bra and unhooked it in a flash, moving to her white panties. Her hands rested at the hem of his boxers as he stopped for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I believe I do."

"Alright." He moved his hands down, having her panties slide down until they were completely off. He kissed her stomach, which made her twitch, and left a tingling sensation behind. He moved back up to her face. Her smile warmed him, and he kissed her lips once more. Her hands rested on his boxer shorts, and started to move them down. He sat up so she could take them the rest of the way off. Her eyes widened as his boxers came completely off. "Something wrong?" He came back down, kissing her, and leaned into her ear. "If you want to stop, just say so."

Giles guided up first, positioning himself over her. "Ready?" She shut her eyes and nodded. He moved in, and guided himself inside of her. She let out a yelp halfway through. "Want me to stop?"

She grabbed his sides, and pulled him completely down on her, moaning as she did so. He froze, and decided to go slow, and pushed himself offend out, but never left her, as she guided him in and out of her. He started to let moans escape from himself. She never stopped since she forcefully pulled him on her. She soon flipped him so he was on his back, and she worked on him, going up and down as her hair fell in front of her face. He was losing control, and she was going too fast. She finished before, leaving him as he came over his chest, and a little got on her. She wiped it up with her finger, and cleaned it off.

She walked back over to him, and kissed him as he tried to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She sat on his legs, and wrapped her arm around his neck, as her other hand wiped down his stomach. "Still feel uneasy?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, and picked her up, placing her next to him. He walked over and put on his boxers, pants and shirt. He tossed her stuff over at her, and she changed. After they were dressed, Giles took her hand in his. "Let's go for a walk."

"Promise not to push me in the water?"

"Promise not to pull me in afterwards?" She smiled after he did, and they walked down to his car. She let him open the door for her, and he drove to the park, parking and walking to the bridge, and standing in the middle, he turn towards her and kissed her gently, and looked back out at the still part of the water. Another couple started towards them, and they stopped at them. "Hello, Rupert."

"Hmm?" he turned, noticing someone familiar.

"May we speak in private?"

"Excuse me." He released Buffy's hand, and moved off the bridge with the stranger. Buffy said nothing to the person they were with, and stared out at the lake. Giles came back, and the others finished crossing the bridge. He was as still as the water, and then Buffy finally got the nerve to speak up. "Giles, what was that about?"

"What? Oh, well, it was just, he's a member of the council."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know who you were."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were Buffy."

"What did council man say about that?"

"Not much." He wrapped his hand back in hers. "Plus, it's really none of his business anymore. I'm no longer your Watcher. I can't get into trouble."

"Right." They looked out to the water once more. He smiled as a turtle popped up and swam around in the still spot. He noticed Buffy was smiling as well. He turned to her once more, kissing her and holding her tightly, and then let go. He then climbed up on the rail and to the other side. "Giles, what are you doing?" He turned and kissed her once more, hopping backwards off the bridge, hitting the water. She leaned over, looking for him. "Giles!" Buffy started to worry after a while, and then he came up from the water.

"Get down here."

"No, you get up."

"Not going to happen."

Buffy looked around before getting on the rail, jumping down to the British man. Coming up, he grabbed her and kissed her in the water. "You're insane."

"You have no idea." He held her close as she still every once in a while hit his leg.

"The water lost its stillness."

"That it did."

"Why did you jump in?"

"I have no idea." She laughed at his answer, and they began to make their way towards shore. Once back on land, they sat in the grass by the water, watching it regain its stillness. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?" She looked at him, her hand in his. She looked at the ground. "Because I missed you."

"That's still not a very good explanation, and when exactly did you plan on going back to Los Angeles?" She was really looking at him. Some hurt filled her eyes.

"I can't leave you, not again."

"What do you mean?"

"You left, Giles. You left after I died. You left as I was recovering. You left after I saved the world. I can't leave, and I can't have you leave me again. It will kill me."

"I still don't understand."

"I love you. What part of that don't you understand, Giles? I love you!" She threw his hand down as she let go and started to cry. Giles just looked at her and stood up. She didn't move, and he walked away, leaving her alone.

It wasn't until later that he heard a knock on his loft door. Standing there was a man in a police uniform. "Oh, dear lord, can I help you, officer?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Rupert Giles?"

"Speaking."

"About three hours ago, a young woman was picked up in the park. She was soaking wet, and barely breathing. When we received her, she kept uttering your name."

"Buffy- Where is she?"

"In the hospital."

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us."

"I'm not sure. Is it okay if I go down to the hospital?"

"Yes, it's okay. How do you know the girl?"

"She was a student of mine many years ago visiting." The man paused, before walking away and getting into the car and driving off. Giles followed after, going to the hospital. Walking as calmly as he could, he went to the open area where a nurse sat. "Could you tell me which room Buffy Summers is in?"

"Yes, she's in 213."

"Thank you."

He went to the gift shop, getting a balloon with a big, fluffy teddy bear. It was childish, but he knew Buffy would like it. Getting in the elevator, he went up and found her room. Walking in, he noticed she was sleeping. He tied the balloon around the bear's arm, and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He sat and grabbed the IV-free hand, curling his fingers around it. Her eyes fluttered at his touch. "I'm so sorry, Buffy." He put her hand against his lips, kissing it softly.

The doctor walked in afterwards. "Mr. Giles?"

"Yes." He got up and let Buffy be alone once more, going out into the hall. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. We would just like to know what happened."

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, when did you last see her?"

"We were in the park, catching up, and then some things were said, and she got upset, and I really didn't know what to do, so I left. I figured, after she calmed down, she would find me."

"She knows where you live?"

"She was a student of mine, just staying a few days."

"What made her so upset?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." The doctor nodded, leaving him to go back in Buffy's room. He again picked up her hand and sat back down in the same position, waiting patiently for her to wake up so he could tell her he was sorry.

He was there for hours, and he never let go her hand, and every once in a while, kissed it, until she finally woke up. "Giles?"

"Buffy-" He stood, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so very sorry, love."

"Giles." She smiled at his face, and then a tear came down her face.

"Please, don't cry, Buffy. I said I was sorry."

"I'm happy you're here."

"What happened?"

"After you left, I jumped in. I told you that if you left, I'd die. I didn't even mean to almost drown. It's just that the dirt was sinky, and my foot got stuck, and the last thing I saw was you."

"I'm so very sorry. I bought you something." He went over to the bear and gave it to her. It drew another smile, and he smiled at the fact that she liked it.

"How sorry are you?"

The doctor walked in before he could answer. "How are you feeling, Ms. Summers?"

"Cold."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Can I go home?" Giles blocked out the rest of the conversation, with the word 'home' playing over and over in his head. She had felt his loft was her home.

This made Giles smile the biggest smile, and without realizing it, the doctor left. He turned his attention back to Buffy. "Is he going to release you?"

"Were you not listening to the conversation? He's going to get the papers."

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Humor, nothing too big."

"Tell me."

"I was thinking about how you said you wanted to go home. My place is home?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, we-" The doctor interrupted her, and she stopped talking and threw Giles a weird, seductive look. He smiled as the doctor had her sign the papers.

Giles laughed silently as the doctor left and Buffy stood, grabbing her clothes and put them on almost perfectly, and even if someone were to walk in, they would have seen nothing. "About our talk earlier-"

"I'll leave whenever you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave me, not again."

"I love you, Rupert." He felt confused. She had never said his first name. It was controlled, and she didn't seem too stunned by using it.

"What?"

"I said that I love you."

"You called me Rupert."

"That's your name, right?"

"You never called me that before."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you preferred it."

"From others, yes. You and the 'Scooby Gang?' Never."

"So, you would prefer me to call you Giles?"

"Always."

"I also said I loved you."

"I know. I love you too, Buffy." She wrapped her arms around his head as he held her waist. He kissed her forehead. "Don't ever do that again, promise?"

"Promise to never leave me."

"I promise I will never leave you."

"And I promise to never hurt myself."

"Good, because I have plans for that little body of yours."

"Giles!" she playfully hit his arm, never actually hearing that kind of thing from him ever. He smiled as she laughed at him.

The doctor came in once more. "You're free to go, Ms. Summers, and if anything comes up where you have questions, here's my card."

"Personal phone calls, eh doctor?"

"Or if you want, my home phone is on the back."

"Will do."

The doctor looked over her, and walked away. Giles looked at her. "What was that?"

"What?"

"All that flirting."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed his jaw with her finger. He let out a small moan and twitch. She decided to take advantage, and twisted his head to the side first, planting small kisses. He started to moan louder, and then, with one swift, long move, she licked his jaw from his chin to his neck, "Oh, dear lord. Stop," he pushed her off himself. "Not here."

"Sorry, didn't realize you had a soft spot."

"It's not soft. It's sensitive."

"Extremely sensitive."

"Well, never you mind that. Let's go."

"Alright." He led her out of the hospital, holding her hand the entire time, and opened his car door for her, and drove back to his loft. Letting her out, they walked back indoors, and instead of turning to her, he went straight upstairs. Buffy watched as the man disappeared, and went to the guest room. Both never said another word to each other until morning.

Morning came pretty fast, and Giles woke in the clothes he wore yesterday. He changed into different ones, before he retreated down the stairs. He noticed Buffy standing there. "Buffy."

She turned to him, and smiled. "Giles." She walked up to him, and he leaned in, kissing her. "Good morning."

Buffy smiled and took his head, licking his jaw once more, making him moan. "Oh, dear lord." He tilted his head back and kissed her roughly, pushing her over to the couch, and made her land on her back. After a while, both their shirts had found the floor, and he was about to rip her skirt off when a knock came from the door. "Bullocks!" Giles stood, placing his shirt over him, and walked to the door. Buffy sat up, and watched as he opened the door. "You."

"Hello, Rupert. Is this a bad time?"

"Outside." He pushed the man outside, and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"Can't I say hello without the third degree?"

"No. Tell me what you want."

"You've been telling people this girl was an old student."

"In a way, she was. What does this have to do with you?"

"We got you on camera with her tongue running up your jaw. Students normally don't do that."

"This is none of your business."

"She's the Slayer-"

"No, she is _a Slayer. Thanks_ to her friend, all the potential Slayers out there are now Slayers. There's no longer just one saving the world!"

"You need to calm down, Rupert. You were her Watcher. It's just not right."

"You have no say in what she and I are doing anymore. You fired me, you gave her a new Watcher, she went against you as well. We no longer have to listen to you."

"If you do this, you can't erase it."

"Well, here's some news, we already did."

"Rupert."

"No, it's no longer your business. Leave us alone."

"Don't hurt her, Rupert."

"I could never hurt her. I love her."

"Oh, dear lord, do you actually?"

"Get off my property." Giles' eyes got dark and mythical as the man stared into them, and then turned and left. He went back inside.

Grabbing Buffy's head, he kissed her again, regaining his stance as his shirt flew to the floor once more, as did Buffy's now ripped skirt. His pants then started to bulge, as Buffy licked and kissed his jaw. He moaned for her to continue, and took his pants off. Buffy worked off her bra. As Giles went to her now-black lace panties, he slid them down without hesitation, and his boxers were off afterwards. He started kissing her, and every once in a while, he would stick his tongue inside of her. To her surprise, she watched as his head was nuzzling and kissing and licking her. He then stopped, making her moan in disappointment, making his way up her stomach, kissing his way up. Her smile was so radiant, and beautiful. It made him smile and kiss her more. She grabbed his waist, telling him she wanted him, and he moved inside.

They let small moans escape as he filled her, and then he was ready, and started to move up and down. Buffy's eyes were closed tight at first, and then she soon opened them to see him smiling at her. He continued to thrust himself inside of her until it was her turn to be on top. They made their way to place Buffy on top without losing their connection, and she went smoothly at first, and then got faster. He grabbed her hips to support her as he shot up inside of her. He did it with no warning, and she yelped out in surprise. Her backed arched as she came onto him, and soon fell down.

"I love you, Buffy." He surprised her. This was the first time he had said it to her without her saying it first.

"I love you too, Giles." He kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke, Giles gently turned over, placing Buffy carefully back on the couch and covered her up. He was about to put his shirt on when his phone rang. He went over to answer it. "Rupert Giles. May I ask who's calling?"

"Giles, it's me, Dawn!"

"Dawn, how are you, dear?"

"I'm good. Has Buffy arrived yet?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Could you tell her I called?"

"Of course. Does she have the number?"

"Umm, yeah. Tell her to call Andrew's though."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Dawn."

"Bye." Hanging up, he looked over at the still-sleeping Buffy, and finished putting on his shirt.

Buffy woke after a while as Giles was doing dishes. She didn't see him, and started to worry. "Giles?"

"In here." She walked into the kitchen. He moved his head to the side, and gave her a small kiss. "Dawn called."

"Really? Where did she say she was?"

"Andrew's."

"I'll be right back."

"Alright." Buffy made her way towards the phone, pressing the buttons very quickly, and waited for her sister to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, where's Dawn?"

"Hold on." Buffy heard silence, and then her sister started to speak into the phone.

"Buffy!"

"What did you want? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. How is Giles?"

"Giles is good." He walked up behind her, kissing her neck as she placed the phone on the other side of her face. "Well, what did you want?"

"I was actually wondering if you were coming back anytime soon."

"Dawn, I don't have any money."

"Why not borrow some of Giles'?" Little did Dawn know Giles was pressing himself up against her sister.

"I could never- borrow any money from him."

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Giles still there?"

"Yeah-Stop!-Did you want to talk to him?"

"What are you doing?" The next thing was she heard a slap, and something tumble over on the phone. "Buffy! Are you okay?"

"What? Sorry Dawn, I'm okay. What did you need?"

"What is going on over there?"

"Nothing big. What did you want?"

"Why can't you borrow money from Giles?"

"Because I couldn't do that."

Giles stood from the tumbled table and looked around. As he looked down, he saw blood. Looking at his stomach, he saw a gash across him. "Oh, dear lord, Buffy-"

She looked over her shoulder. Noticing the blood, she dropped the phone, running to him. "Giles, Giles, are you okay? You're going to be okay. I'll take you to the hospital." Dawn was yelling her name over and over until she heard a door close on the other end. She hung up the phone and sat next to it, waiting.

Buffy sat in the waiting room, tears running down her face as she saw the doctor enter. "Ms. Summers?"

"Yes."

"Your dad is going to be okay. It was just a few stitches."

"He's not my dad."

"Oh?"

"Can I go see him?"

"Room 419."

"Thank you, doctor." She walked away, quickly finding his room, and bust in. He was awake, holding a Jell-O, and looked at her weirdly. "Buffy."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Look, see, I got Jell-O."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have done that anyway."

"I did like it, but I was on the phone."

"Come here."

Buffy climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Her tongue went deep into his mouth as he held her hips to him, pushing up every once in a while. She then took the sheet, which was covering him up, and pulled it over herself, then very carefully made her way down. "Buffy, what are yo-Oh, dear lord." She threw his boxers out from under, placing her mouth against him, and with one thrust, she placed her entire mouth around him. He looked down and kicked his leg over to the side, making her roll off the bed. "What in god's name do you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to tell you I was sorry."

"Yes-Well, I got the message." She climbed back onto the bed, and he wrapped his free arm around her, hugging her until they fell asleep. It wasn't until morning when the doctor woke them up. "Mr. Giles?"

"What? Oh, good morning, doctor. Buffy, time to get up."

"But I'm all comfy."

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore."

"Have you tried moving around yet?"

"No."

"Would you like to try today?"

"Yes."

"Could you please move your daughter so I can examine you?"

"She's not my daughter. Buffy, come on, the doctor has to examine me."

"I thought I already did that."

"Buffy, it's time to wake up."

"Err, I don't want to."

"Do you want to stay in the hospital all day?"

"No."

"Then get up, love." Buffy stood, looking at the doctor, and left the room. She stood outside, waiting until the doctor came out. "You can go back inside now."

"Thank you, doctor." She walked back in. "Are you gonna be okay, Giles?"

"I'm going to be fine, dear."

"Did I tell you I was sorry?"

"Yes. Did I tell you I was sorry?"

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Kicking you."

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay though, didn't hurt that much. Is he gonna release you?"

"He has to see if I can walk first. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm good. Do you want anything?"

"No."

"I love you, Giles."

"I love you too, Buffy."

The doctor came in shortly, and helped him to sit up on the bed, and Buffy noticed that his boxers were still on the other side of the room. She smiled, and the doctor continued to get him out of the bed, and he stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Ready for the walking part?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, love." He gave Buffy a small kiss as he left the room with the doctor, and Buffy ran over to where his boxers were, picking them off the floor. Giles came back after a little while, and she hid the boxers under her chair.

She smiled at him, and went over to help him sit back down. "How was your walk?"

"Refreshing."

"They gonna let you leave now?" Her face got all pouty, and he kissed her forehead. "Maybe. We have to ask."

"Then ask."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles?"

"When can I go home?"

"Well, if you feel you can walk just fine, I could get your papers now, if you like."

"That would be nice. When do I come back to get these out?"

"About a week or so. Sound fine?"

"Thank you, doctor." Buffy grabbed his hand and wrapped her fingers around it. He brought her fingers to him, and kissed the tips. She smiled again. "Oh god, Buffy, I'm sorry for this."

"Why are you sorry? I'm not sorry for anything. I'm happy."

"But we should have never gone this far. We crossed a line."

"The weird line?" He smiled, and chuckled a bit.

"Nothing is weird. Everything is comfortable. It's just-"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Right. I don't even know what to do right now."

"Should I just go back to Los Angeles?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, we'll figure it out, tomorrow."

"What about the rest of the night?"

"How does doing something we'll regret later sound, love?" She leaned over, but he just kissed her forehead, and leaned away. "Or we could go for a walk."

"That sounds like fun. You need help standing?"

"I actually think we have to wait for the doctor to come back and release me."

"Right." It wasn't until about an hour before Buffy gave up waiting, and reached over and clicked the emergency nurse button.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just dandy. Where is his doctor?"

"His doctor is probably working on another patient."

"Can we get release papers from you then?"

"No, but I can page the doctor. Who is your doctor?"

"Can't you just check the charts or something?"

"Buffy, calm down."

"I'll be right back. Please, be patient." Buffy stood and walked to the window, glaring out it as they waited for the doctor to comeback in.

She turned, and noticed him showing a small smile. "What?"

"The light makes you look absolutely perfect."

"I thought we weren't going to do this."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Maybe I should get out of the light."

"No, never leave the light." She smiled as the nurse came back, having him sign the papers. "You can leave now, Mr. Giles."

"Thank you." Giles stood with a wobble, making his way to Buffy. "Let's go for that walk."

"Are you still up to that?"

"I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine, Giles."

"That's because I have a huge gash across my stomach, pet." She smiled, helping him up all the way and handed him his boxers, and helped him walk out of the hospital and to his car. She opened the door for him, helping him sit, and got into the driver's seat, taking them to the park.

They were sitting on the bank by the bridge. The water no longer sat still, as the wind blew over it, catching her pajama top. She held it down, and looked at the man next to her. "Giles, we have to talk."

"I know we do. I thought we were going to talk tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long."

"Alright, you start."

"Well, these four days have been new for us, that's something, but-"

"It can't continue."

"No."

"Do you want some money to go back to Los Angeles?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave, but we can't continue this. Someone will get hurt."

She looked at his stomach. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"And I don't want to hurt you."

"I think maybe I should leave, just for a while, so we can see how things work out."

"I'll give you some money so you can go back to L.A., and when you need to, come back to me."

"I can't take money from you."

"You're going to have to. It's okay. I don't need it." She smiled, and he held her against his shoulder. Tears went onto his shirt once more, and he kissed her on top of her head. "You'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. That's not enough time."

"You can come back if you need to. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself."

"I promise."

"Good. Let's go get you packed."

"I don't want to pack."

"Do you want the rain to fall on you?"

"It's going to rain?"

"It's normal around here, for it to rain."

"Why didn't it rain while I was here?"

"It did. We were just not paying attention." She felt a drop on her shoulder, and flinched as it hit. "See? Rain."

"I don't want to leave. I want to feel the rain."

"Alright, we can stay."

The drops started to get heavier and faster as the water poured down from the sky. Giles held onto her, and she turned to his face, kissing him. He responded, and laid her out on her back. He moved his hand to her skirt and took it off along, with her shirt. She removed his shirt and his pants. She then rolled him out on his back, and he got more comfortable as she removed the rest of their clothes, and she took him deep inside. She moved up and down as he guided her, helping her, with the rain still pouring down on them. He took her in his arms as he reached his climax point, and she fell down on him, making him grunt as she hit his stomach. "We weren't supposed to do that." He smiled at her, and kissed her lips nicely.

"Get dressed before someone sees."

"You too." They got dressed, and he went back to holding her in his arms like before. The rain soon cleared up, and he still held her as the water turned into glass once more. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Giles." He kissed her forehead, and she helped him stand, driving him back to his loft. She packed by herself, and spent the night in his bed with him holding her, and when it was morning, he made her breakfast, and then he drove her to the airport. "I'll see you when you need to come back."

"Bye, Watcher man."

"Bye Buffy." They smiled at each other, and Giles watched as she entered the airport, and as her plane took off, so did he.

He sat in his loft when the phone rang. "Rupert Giles."

"Hey."

"Buffy."

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I missed your voice, is all."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Dawn went out with Andrew."

"I miss your voice as well, but you can't keep calling."

"I know."

"But I am glad you did." Giles looked up from his phone, and noticed a familiar face coming to the door. "How about you call in a few days, alright? I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. I love you, Giles."

"I love you, too." He hung up, making his way to the door. "Rupert, who were you talking to?"

"Buffy."

"Buffy. I should have known."

"Olivia, please let me explain."

"You don't have to explain. You love her, don't you?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Which is why it did." Olivia turned, and left Giles standing there alone once more. He looked over, and noticed dishes were still left undone, and he did them, and continued the next day in the life he had before Buffy showed up.

The booming from someone knocking rang throughout the small place. She noticed her sister wasn't in her room. It could be the cops again. She was tired of dealing with the cops, and opened the door to a single rose sitting on the doorstep. She picked it up and smelled it, and saw a small folded paper under it. She picked it up, and opened it to notice there was nothing inside of it. Confused, she went back inside, grabbing an axe and walking out, closing the door. She walked around, looking for something demonic, but didn't see anything. She then decided to go back to the apartment. She noticed the door was open. Her heart raced as she entered the place wielding the axe, but instead of a demon, she entered the place filled with roses. "Alright, either you're someone with the wrong address, or a very strange demon. No matter what ,you're gonna have to show yourself." She looked around until she heard something behind her. She was about to swing her axe, when she saw Giles. "Oh my god."

"I'm not a demon, so put that away. Don't need another gash."

"Oh my god."

"You said that already."

"You're here."

"That I am."

"What does this mean?" She was referring to the paper.

"Nothing."

"It means nothing."

"Well, I realized there's no rule for us not to be together. That proves it. Nothing can make us be apart."

"Giles."

"If you want me to leave, I will."

"It's not that. It's just that you're here."

"I know. I should have called, or something." She smiled, and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Sorry about all the flowers."

"No, I like them, even if I almost cut your head off."

He smiled as he still held her in his arms, hugging her again, and kissed her as he pulled away, and then he heard some people behind him. Turning, he saw Dawn and Andrew holding hands. Dawn released Andrew's hand and ran towards him, hugging him really hard. "Agh, hello Dawn."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just had a small accident, that's all." He looked at Buffy, and smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Hmm?"

"Giles came because I asked him to."

"I see. Giles, you remember Andrew?"

"Yes, I do. Hello Andrew."

"Nice to see you again, Giles. Dawn, maybe we should leave them alone, so they can talk."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be back later?"

"Not too late. Be careful." Buffy handed Andrew a stake, and he was out the door, holding Dawn's hand yet again.

"I never in my life thought that you would hand him a weapon. Besides, you know."

"Never thought I would either, but he's a really good fighter, actually."

"Are you training them?"

"Dawn knows what she's doing. She's training him. I help out a little, go patrolling with them."

"You still patrol?"

"Every so often, to care of things. Not to raise any horrible answers, but why are you here?"

"It was something someone said to me."

"Which was?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, which is why it did."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Is that all that brought you here?"

"And I really missed you." She stared at him from the other side of the couch, both still talking while Dawn and Andrew stood outside. "Dawn, how long do we have to stay here?"

"Just until I can prove my theory is right."

"And your theory is?"

"That they did a lot more in England than just talk."

Giles walked over to her, still saying stuff that made her smile, until he brought her face in, kissing it. "Ah ha, I knew it!"

"Dawn, they're not done."

"Hmm?" Giles pushed Buffy's back down on the couch, climbing on top of her, and started taking her clothes off. Buffy was trying her best to take his off as well. Andrew threw his hands in front of Dawn's eyes, and turned her around. "Oh my god, are they?" Andrew turned over his shoulder, and watched as Giles plunged into Buffy over and over, as Buffy kissed his neck and chest.

"No easy way to put this, but I think, yes." He took her, and pulled her away from the sight. "I can't believe this. I mean, they're-"

"Dawn, I know. This is very strange."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"He is so James Bond, like in-"

"Andrew, now is not the time. We have to figure out what to do."

"Well, like Jam-People, we can go to the park and kill vampires until we think they're done."

"That might work."

Giles and Buffy dressed, sitting back on the couch, sweat running down their faces. "You know, we could have been caught."

"It was well worth the risk."

"That it was."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Still unsure about that."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually, I'm staying in a hotel until I decide to leave, but thank you."

"That's good." Dawn and Andrew came in minutes later. Dawn was shaking horribly. "Dawn, what happened?"

"It was just a big demon thingy. Don't worry, I killed it."

"By yourself?"

"Don't be so surprised, old man. I know what I'm doing."

"Sorry."

"Andrew, is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. She just needs some rest. I'll put her to bed."

"Thank you, Andrew."

"No problem, Buffy." Andrew took Dawn into her room, and closed the door. "They make a cute couple."

"That they do. He takes care of her, and it's nice."

"It's like me with you. I'll always take care of you."

"Please, be careful on what you say, and I know."

"I'm sorry. I can't hide what I feel, Buffy."

"Dawn's in the other room."

"And you don't want her knowing."

"Don't."

"Outside." He walked outside, and she told Andrew where they would be, and closed the door behind her.

"You can't come here, and say things like that."

"Why not? You can't brag to your friends about your little affair in England?"

"That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is that you can tell the others about Spike, but not me. You can tell them about Angel, but not me. Need I say more?"

"You have no right bringing them into this!"

"Don't I, though? You tell them everything, or you used to. I have no idea why I'm here anymore. I'll be leaving in four days. Here's the hotel I'm staying at. When and if you're ever willing to prove to me that you love me, come get me. Otherwise, goodbye Buffy."

He left her as tears flowed down her face, and she walked inside, Andrew sitting on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Did he leave because of something you did earlier?"

"What are you-You saw?"

"Yeah, Dawn wanted to prove a theory."

"How much did she see?"

"Not as much as I did. What happened in England?"

"Some stuff that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Do you love him?"

"I've always loved him."

"Then why is he leaving?"

"Because I wouldn't tell you, Scooby Gang-wise."

"Why not? It's actually not that bad."

"You think? I'm screwing Giles!"

"What!"

"Oh god, Dawn, you're awake."

"Been awake for a while now. So it's true, you and Giles."

"Yeah, in England."

"Wow, I think I need to go back to bed."

"Would you like some help, Dawnie?"

"No thanks, Andy, I got it." She walked back off to bed, closing the door behind her.

"She's the only one in the world who calls you Andy, you know."

"I know, and it's going to be okay. Two down."

"Two to go."

"I really don't like that phrase."

Buffy smiled. "Sorry."

He went off into Dawn's room. Buffy paced around a bit, before exiting to her room, waiting for morning, and morning brought new and lots more questions.

Giles was in the hotel most of the day, walking around meeting new people. It was almost day three when he was getting back from the pool. He had a hotel towel draped over his shoulders, and wet swim trunks. When arriving at the door, he saw a single rose in the handle of the door. His memory flashed to the death of someone he loved. "Jenny," he whispered her name, as he opened the door to the hotel room.

It was a nicer hotel room, with the bedroom just being upstairs. He saw a bottle of wine on the counter, and next to it, a piece of paper folded in threes. His heart raced as he opened the paper, and it read "Upstairs" in a woman's handwriting. His heart started racing more as he looked upstairs. His mind went through only one conclusion this time, a dead body.

He walked upstairs, expecting the worst, finding instead his bed covered in rose petals. He looked around, and saw Buffy standing to one side, holding a single white rose. "Buffy, didn't expect to see you."

"I didn't expect I'd come."

"Why are you here?" He threw down his towel and looked around, putting on his pants on over the now-damp swim trunks.

"I came to talk to you."

"Talk then." He grabbed a shirt, putting it on, buttoning it back up.

"If I'm interrupting something, I could-"

"No, talk."

"Alright, I don't think it's fair you left me there. Let's start with that-"

"I'm done talking."

"What?"

"I'm done with all this talking. I'm sorry for everything. Take my apology, and my shirt." He took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

"Giles, I don't understand." He walked over to her, taking a hold of her shirt, ripping it off her body. "Oh, I get it now." She grabbed his pants, taking them off, along with hers. She worked her way up to his mouth, kissing and pulling at his lips playfully.

"I missed this."

"We did this a few days ago."

"Shut up." He pushed her down on the rose petal bed, and grabbed her leg, pushing her knee up to her shoulder. He didn't want to be gentle anymore. He was done treating her like a lady. His hand made his way to her underwear line, ripping them right off, and she grabbed his head and licked one long lick up his jaw. He growled, and threw himself into her with intense force. She screamed out, and smiled at him. "Now, that's more like it."

She grabbed his hips and helped him, still with intense force, plunge into her. She clawed at his back, and every so often, would lick his jaw. He got faster and harder the more her tongue ran up his jaw, which was now dripping with sweat. He soon blasted inside of her with just as much force as he was pounding, soon slowing as he came all the way. Both breathing pretty heavily, he looked at her. The sun shone its last beauty as it went down, making her face dark, and they eventually fell asleep.

He woke, noticing she was still with him, his arms wrapped around her body. He leaned over to her face, which still had beads of sweat on it. He kissed her neck, and she moaned gently. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Rupert Giles."


End file.
